criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Them Drink Blood
Let Them Drink Blood is the third case of World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the third case of Europe, taking place in Paris and Nice, France. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, the team had investigated the story behind the bombing in Spain and had discovered that Florence Beaumont had uncovered something about the very secret organization the agency was searching for. Florence had told the team to come to France immediately to meet her before she was caught. They arrived in France to find Florence, only to find her dead body tied to the Louvre with several wounds on her body, drinking in her own blood. The autopsy told that the killer had knocked her out and tied her before they repetitively stabbed her. They filled the victim's mouth with her blood from the wounds before ending her with a stab to the heart. The wound had (according to Nicky) traces of camembert cheese, revealing that the killer ate camembert. Florence's husband, Edward Beaumont, was distraught of his wife's murder when Samuel had told him and said she lived a nice long life, enjoying the beauty of Paris and its Eiffel Tower. General Wilosen said the victim was a good ally, distributing the arms among the army and trading with other countries for their weaponry. Miranda Fleur said she loved making the desired uniforms for the victim's duties as she was paid well for them. A substance on a case of guns owned by the victim was champagne, and since the victim didn't drink champagne, they confirmed the killer had left it behind. An unlocked camera revealed blurry photographs, which David was working on to make them clearer. Later, Rosie told the player that the victim's house was robbed, according to Edward. They rushed to the victim's house far away along the southern coast of France in Nice. They discovered that the victim had a friend named Marie Anotit. Marie said they had been good friends since college, where Florence studied guns and trading while Marie was in pursuit for a career to start a cafe. They also discovered that General Wilosen had distributed some high-tech weaponry for unknown reasons he would not say, and Miranda Fleur had failed to sell uniforms to the victim. Returning to the Louvre, they found that the owner of the crime scene, Jennifer Goude, was good friends with the victim. Jennifer said that the victim adored the art in the museum, prompting the latter to receive free visits to the museum. A divorce file was also found, which was confirmed and signed by none other than the victim's husband, Edward. Edward was bothered with the victim's constant absence, selling weaponry throughout the world. The victim's handkerchief had pollen on it, which Johan confirmed was gardenia. Soon David told the player that he managed to uncover a photo, showing the victim trading with an unknown person in a limo at the Eiffel Tower. One last look in the victim's home revealed a shattered glass bottle, which Nicky deducted and confirmed was used to knock the victim out cold. A bloody needle with the victim's blood was found, and it was confirmed the killer knew sewing skills. They also found that Jennifer had fought with the victim days before she headed to Spain. A sack of money belonging to the army brought ahead another interrogation with General Wilosen. The general said he had given her the money to tell her to leave the weapon trading business to the army. A Swiss army knife was confirmed to be the murder weapon and the last piece of evidence marked the end of the killer's freedom. General Wilosen was found guilty of the premeditated murder. When they confronted the general, he threatened to shoot them. Samuel was quicker and shot the gun out of the general's hand. There, they shipped the general off to face his trial. Judge Crosby was not impressed by the general's actions, but the general argued that she was a traitor to all of France and deserved to die. The judge was not lenient in his sentencing, so he put the general away in jail for 15 years in solitary confinement followed by another 30 years in prison. After the trial, Flora told Samuel and the player to investigate more about Florence's last actions before she was murdered. Ben Sablo had requested to see the player, so they went to see him. Ben said he had embraced his mistakes and make amends by helping the team. He told them to investigate more about the unknown organization and that he would do what he could do. Investigating the victim's house, a device was found with a message from the victim. Florence said that she was a foolish woman to trade with people she didn't know and warned them that there were people in Europe with weaponry. She saluted the player and wished them good luck in stopping the organization. A phone with an unknown organization logo was found at the Eiffel Tower and the player decided to persuade General Wilosen to tell them whom they were. The general refused to say anything but, accidentally, he mentioned the crime scene where Florence was killed. They also found a briefcase carrying guns. Fibers were found and confirmed to be purple silk, the material Marie Anotit wore on her dress. They confronted Marie, but she escaped with a smoke bomb. A faded paper at the Louvre was revealed to be a message in Aramaic stamped with the same logo on the phone. With no time to analyze it, they went to Ben to help translate it, who revealed that a group of people was meeting in Rome, Italy. Without hesitation, the team rushed to Rome to find a victim's last troubled hours ceasing to die. Victim * Florence Beaumont (found tied to the Louvre Pyramid, bleeding from several wounds and drinking her own blood) Murder Weapon * Swiss Army Knife Killer * General Wilosen Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats camembert. * The suspect drinks champagne. * The suspect knows sewing skills. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a gardenia. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats camembert. * The suspect drinks champagne. * The suspect knows sewing skills. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a gardenia. * The suspect wears a fleur de lys brooch. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats camembert. * The suspect knows sewing skills. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a gardenia. Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a gardenia. * The suspect wears a fleur de lys brooch. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats camembert. * The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a fleur de lys brooch. Killer's Profile * The killer eats camembert. * The killer drinks champagne. * The killer has a gardenia. * The killer knows sewing skills. * The killer wears a fleur de lys brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Louvre Pyramid. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Pieces, Faded Medal) * Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats camembert) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Wedding Photo) * Examine Unknown Man. (Result: New Suspect: Edward Beaumont; Prerequisite: Restored Wedding Photo) * Tell Edward Beaumont about his wife’s murder. * Examine Faded Medal. (Result: General Medal; New Suspect: General Wilosen) * Confront General Wilosen about the medal at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Medal Restored) * Investigate Eiffel Tower Grounds. (Clues: Box, Case of Guns, Camera) * Examine Box. (Result: Dress Box; New Suspect: Miranda Fleur) * Interrogate Miranda about her business with the victim. * Examine Case of Guns. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) * Examine Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyze Unlocked Camera. (9:00:00) * Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars!) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim’s Living Room. (Clues: Faded Paper, Box of Chocolates, Shredded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Letter to the Victim) * Analyze Letter. (2:00:00) * Ask Miranda about her failure to sell the uniforms to the victim. (Prerequisite: Letter Analyzed) * Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: Tag; New Suspect: Marie Anotit) * Ask Marie about the victim’s friendship with her. (Prerequisite: Tag Found) * Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Arms Possession Sheet) * Ask General Wilosen about the discharge of the arms from the victim. * Investigate Pyramid. (All previous tasks must be finished; Clues: Broken Pieces, Folder, Handkerchief) * Analyze Handkerchief. (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a gardenia) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Ticket) * Analyze Ticket. (2:00:00; New Suspect: Jennifer Goude) * Ask Jennifer Goude about the victim’s visits to the Louvre. * Examine Folder. (Result: Divorce Files) * Analyze Divorce Files. (15:00:00) * Ask Edward about his divorce for his wife. * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars!) Chapter 3 * Investigate Victim’s Couch. (Clues: Bandanna, Shattered Glass, Basket of Flowers) * Examine Basket of Flowers. (Result: Bloody Needle) * Analyze Bloody Needle. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows sewing skills.) * Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Glass Bottle Handle) * Analyze Glass Handle. (3:00:00) * Examine Bandanna. (Result: DNA.) * Analyze DNA. (6:00:00) * Ask Jennifer Goude about the DNA on the victim’s bandanna. * Investigate Tower Gardens. (Clues: Knife, Photo, Sack of Money) * Examine Knife. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (4:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed) * Examine Sack of Money. (Result: French Army Logo) * Ask General Wilosen about the money. * Analyze Photo. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a fleur de lys brooch.) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to We All Fall Down 3. (No stars!) We All Fall Down 3 – Handing Over the Armory * Visit Ben Sablo and see what he wants. (Prerequisite: Unlock We All Fall Down 3; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Victim’s Living Room. (Prerequisite: Unlock We All Fall Down 3; Clues: Device) * Examine Device. (Result: Unlocked Device) * Investigate Tower Grounds. (Clues: Phone, Briefcase) * Examine Phone. (Result: Unknown Organization Logo) * Interrogate General Wilosen about the organization. * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase of Guns) * Examine Guns. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (8:00:00) * Confront Marie Anotit about the guns. (Reward: Beret, MALE French Suit, FEMALE Lacy Dress) * Investigate Louvre Pyramid. (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Message) * Get Ben Sablo to help translate the message. (Reward: Burger) * Go to the next case! (No stars!) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Jordan)